ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Evolution
Ben 10: Evolution is a series by Morty340 that follows Ben Tennyson and his friends as they go on a road trip across the universe. It is supposed to have six seasons, and it was created on November 15, 2014. This show is connected with Powerpuff Z, Codename: Kids Next Door Extreme, Young Justice and the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. Overview Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen and his friends Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko were all going on a road trip across the universe, when suddenly, they were attacked by a new evil threat known as Reptalon. After dealing with the villains, thanks to the help of a new ally named Sparkwire, Ben's Omnitrix was given a major upgrade, making him able to wield the Ultimatrix again. Episodes Main article: Ben 10: Evolution Episode Guide Fans *Morty340 9:05 PM, November 15, 2014 (UTC) *Kombat716 9:03 PM, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *J.J. Cooney *Aldin St. John *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Machaform *Orlok (A good and tame Neoshadow Heartless) *Zed *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Rayona *Cooper Daniels *Kai Green *Torrac *Ester *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce Wheels (resurrected as a White Lantern) *Alan Albright *Argit *Zock Maxwell *Pamela Augustine (J.J.'s girlfriend) *Valosk (OC; a Highbreed Warrior that has the abilities and features of Four Arms, Blitzwolfer, Alien X, Rath, Big Chill, Heatblast, Fasttrack, AmpFibian, ChamAlien, Diamondhead, the Worst and Brainstorm) *Captain Dark *Gatorboy *Porcupine *Clyde Fife *Eddie GrandSmith *Lucy Mann *Rook Shar *Eunice *Jimmy Jones *Luhley *Charmcaster *Elena Validus *Myaxx *Fistina *Sparkwire *Corporal Lance *Princess Ilana *Octus *Circe *Tuck *Cricket *Skwydd *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday *White Knight *Bobo Haha *Breach *Dexter *Monkey *Blossom (known as Numbuh 51 in the Kids Next Door) *Bubbles (known as Numbuh 218 in the Kids Next Door) *Buttercup (known as Numbuh 65 in the Kids Next Door) *Bunny (known as Numbuh 150 in the Kids Next Door) *Bell (known as Numbuh 520 in the Kids Next Door) *Bright (known as Numbuh 360 in the Kids Next Door) *Beam (known as Numbuh 778 in the Kids Next Door) *Beauty (known as Numbuh 534 in the Kids Next Door) *Brick (known as Numbuh 52825 in the Kids Next Door) *Boomer (known as Numbuh 1816 in the Kids Next Door) *Butch (known as Numbuh 8697 in the Kids Next Door) *Bash (Bunny's counterpart; known as Numbuh 9440 in the Kids Next Door) *Bardge (Bell's counterpart; known as Numbuh 1715 in the Kids Next Door) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Julayla Beryl *Snake *Berry Lumpkins *Cherry Lumpkins *Kids Next Door of Sector V **Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) **Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan) **Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) **Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beetles) **Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby Lincoln) **Numbuh 7 (Mushi Sanban) **Numbuh 9 (Maurice) **Dark Operative (Tommy Gilligan; formerly known as "The Tommy") **Numbuh 11 (Cree Lincoln) *Numbuh 10 *Numbuh 23 (Virginia Sims) *Numbuh 35 (Bartie Stork) *Numbuh 49 (Lizzie Devine) *Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky) *Kids Next Door of Sector W **Benji Barker (Numbuh 364) **Numbuh 83 (Sonia) **Numbuh 84 (Lee) *Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) *Numbuh 362 (Rachel McKenzie) *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) *Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) *Numbuh 999 (Mrs. Uno) *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Flash (Wally West) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Razer *Aya *Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) *Captain Shazam *Martian Manhunter *Dead Man *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Aquaman *Red Tornado *Black Canary *Cyborg *Firestorm (Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond) *Black Lightning *Katana *Metamorpho *Geo-Force *Halo *Green Arrow *Tigress *Amazo *Wildcat *Icon *Rocket *Doom Patrol (Mento, Elasti-Woman, Negative Man, Robotman, and Niles Caulder) *Lobo *Garuru (Lobo's nephew) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *The Creeper *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Booster Gold *Power Girl *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Vixen *B'wana Beast *Jesse Quick *Etrigan the Demon *Spectre (Jim Corrigan) *Big Barda *Orion *The Question *The Inquisitor (Renee Montoya) *Atom Smasher *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *Black Vulcan *Apache chief *Samurai *El Dorado *Jesse Quick *Zatanna *Fire *Ice *The Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Steel *Long Shadow *Wing Dragon *Juice *Downpour *Shifter *Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) *Batwoman (Sonia Alcana) *Batwoman (Kathy Kane) *Supergirl *Doctor Fate (Seth Craigson) *Plastic Man *Captain Atom *Metal Men (Gold, Iron, Lead, Mercury, Platinum, and Tin) *Adam Strange *Madame Xanadu *Phantom Stranger *Amanda Waller *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag, Jr. **Deathstroke **Solomon Grundy (Cadmus clone) **Killer Frost **Catwoman **Poison Ivy **Card Queen (Cadmus clone of Harley Quinn) **Plastique **Bronze Tiger **Deadshot **Enchantress **Giganta (Cadmus clone) **Captain Boomerang **Cheetah (Cadmus clone) **Nightshade **King Shark **Cluemaster **Electrocutioner **Hailstone (Richard Fries; OC based on "The Batman" Mr. Freeze) **Parasite (Cadmus clone) **Citizen Cold (Leonardo Smart) **Summer Blaze (Mick Calhoun) **White Canary (Sara Lance) *Young Justice **Nightwing **Starfire (Koriand'r/Kori Anders) **Raven **Robin (Tim Drake) **Starblaze (Starfire II; Cadmus clone/Younger sister of the first Starfire, Koritand'r/Korita Anders) **Powerborg (Luke Robertson) **Nightfinch (Hydia Keets) **Beast Boy **Terra **Superboy **Miss Martian **Blue Beetle **Guardian **Kid Flash (Bart Allen) **Arrowette (The next Artemis: Lisana Crock) **Lunamis (Arrowette's identical twin sister) **Aquagirl **Aqualad **Tempest (Teen Titans Aqualad) **Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) **Troia (Teen Titans Wonder Girl/Donna Troy) **Static Shock **Gear **Rubberband Man **Talon **She-Bang **Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood) **Permafrost **Soul Power **Sparky **Lagoon Boy **Bulk (Blue character based on Hulk; same personality as the Hulk from Super Hero Squad Show) **Red Arrow **Zatina (Zatanna's little sister) **Big Brother (Brendan Brotor) **Cyrex **Brusher **Batgirl **Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) **Red Hood (Jason Todd) **Oracle (Jenna Gordon; Cadmus clone of Barbara Gordon) **Jinx **Ravager **Cheshire **Bumblebee **Más y Menos **Arsenal **Wonder Twins (Zan & Jayna) **Gleek **Pantha **Red Star **Thunder **Lightning **Kole & Gnarrk **Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith) **Jericho (thanks to Yakumo, he has new vocal chords) **Killowat **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Bushido **Argent **Nightrider **Battalion **Mirage **Flamebird **Red Robin (Damian Wayne) *Razer *Atrocitus *Bleez *Dex-Starr *Devastatorin (A Doomsday clone becoming a Red Lantern) *Space Ghost *Jan *Jace *Blip *Jonny Quest *Jessie Bannon *Hadji Singh *Bandit *Dr. Benton Quest *Race Bannon *Jezebel Jade Kenyon *Estella Velasquez 'Villains' *Reptalon *Lecter (Evil OC based on Ultimate Kevin) *General Modula *Baron *Vilgax *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Skalamander *Albedo *Sunny *Kevron 11 *Rabedo (Albedo's little brother, becoming what Albedo formerly was; a version of Ben's 11-year-old self) *Zs'Skayr *Kuphulu *Dr. Viktor *Crüjo *Servantis *Swift *Phil Billings *Leander *Gorvan *Darkstar *Fistrick *Chadzmuth *Salvotor *Alfio *Vorkalth *Norrix *Dr. Psychobos *Jeremiah Surd *Julia *Lorenzo *Dr. Napoleon Zin *The Zin Twins **Anaya Zin **Melana Zin *Ezekiel Rage *Elise Lenoir *Injustice (Will Harangue seeking revenge, bonding with a symbiote while he was dressed as Captain America) *Rogan Dreed/Arkham Knight *The Negative 10 **Kundo **Dr. Animo **Khyber **Fouroto **Looma Red Wind **Clancy **Rojo **Frogonia **Attea **Zombozo *V.V. Argost *Munya *Mandark *Quackor *Cobra-La **Mojo Jojo **Him **The Powerpunk Girls ***Boa ***Berserk ***Brat ***Brute ***Princess Morbucks **Sedusa **The Amoeba Boys **Femme Fatale **The Gangreen Gang ***Ace ***Cadmus Snake (Cadmus clone of the reformed Snake) ***Grubber ***Big Billy ***Lil' Arturo ***Belladonna (A Powerpuff Girl Xtreme perfected with Cadmus technology) **Mr. Mime (Cadmus clone of Rainbow the Clown) **Mike Brikowski **Lenny Baxter **Gorefang the Berserk *Lex Luthor *Gorilla Grodd *Vandal Savage *Angle Man *Atomic Skull *Bane *Metallo *Mirror Master *Doctor Destiny *Joker *Harley Quinn *Catwoman (Cadmus clone) *Black Manta/Devil Ray *Cheetah *Solomon Grundy *Volcana *Toyman *Evil Star *Bizarro *Giganta *Heat Wave *Blockbuster *Copperhead *Goldface *KGBeast *Killer Frost (Cadmus clone) *Neutron *Parasite *Rampage *Heatwave (Mick Rory) *Silver Banshee *The Key *The Monocle *Merlyn *Weather Wizard *Fastball *Shade *Ma'alefa'ak *Major Disaster *Tala *Slade (evil Cadmus clone of the reformed Deathstroke) *Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *The H.I.V.E. **Red X (Cadmus clone of Dick Grayson) **Kitten **Gizmo **Mammoth **See-More **Private H.I.V.E **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Stone (Cadmus clone of Cyborg) *Darkseid *Desaad *Granny Goodness *Kalibak *Devilance *Doctor Bedlam *G. Gordon Godfrey *Amazing Grace *Mantis *Steppenwolf *Virman Vundabar *Female Furies **Lashina **Mad Harriet **Stompa **Gilotina *Sinestro *Plasmus *Overload *Blackfire *Cinderblock *Atlas *Klarion *Black Beetle *Ebon *Shiv *Hot-Streak *Aquamaria 'Aliens' Omnitrix Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Arctiguana *Armodrillo *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *Brainstorm *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Gutrot *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Mole-Stache *Nanomech *NRG *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Snare-oh *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *Toepick *The Worst *Perk Upchuck *Murk Upchuck *Upgrade *Walkatrout *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Decagon Vreedle (NEW! Temporary until it gets removed) *Overkill (NEW!) *Portaler (NEW!) *Rocks (NEW!) *Sandbox (NEW!) *Shellhead (NEW!) *Snakepit (NEW!) *Spitter (NEW!) *Squidstrictor (NEW!) *Ventrilosquid (NEW!) *Arachnoman (NEW!) *Shadoblast (NEW! Form based on Shadow the Hedgehog) *Darkshade (NEW!) *Saiyajin (NEW! Super Saiyan form) *Ninjafrog (NEW! Form based on Greninja) *Electrat (NEW! Form based on Raichu) *Bensetti (NEW! Form based on Mr. Resetti) *Oozer (NEW! Form based on Chaos 2) *Diaborolord (NEW! Form based on Diaboromon) *Ultralight (NEW! Anodite form) *Quillshot (NEW! DNA from Argit's species) *Uniburn (NEW! Form based on Unitaur) *Slamstrike (NEW! Form better than/based on Slapstrike) *Timelapse (NEW! Permanent replacement of Eon; Takes the form of the suit from the game Timeshift) *Pain-Deer (NEW!) *Ground-Pound (NEW!) *Back-Lash (NEW!) *Slime-Guy (NEW!) *Brain-Fart (NEW!) *Digga-Hole (NEW!) *Solar-Bear (NEW!) *Slammer-Head (NEW!) *Clown-Freak (NEW!) *Over-Bite (NEW!) *Fling-Shot (NEW!) *Tele-Warp (NEW!) *Pick-Lock (NEW!) *Jelly-Arms (NEW!) *Snot-Rocket (NEW!) *Ring-Master (NEW!) *Snake-Thing (NEW!) *Luna-Beam (NEW!) *Garg-Oil (NEW!) *Dust-Might (NEW!) *Mud-Slop (NEW!) *Fear-Factor (NEW!) *Long-Legs (NEW!) *Smoke-Screen (NEW!) *Rhino-Saur (NEW!) *Pudge-Muffin (NEW!) *Multi-Dude (NEW!) *Brick-Face (NEW!) *Mega-Screech (NEW!) *Tidal-Wave (NEW!) *Slam-Rammer (NEW!) *Razor-Tail (NEW!) *Mega-Morphisis (NEW!) *Magno-Clank (NEW!) *Earth-Crawler (NEW!) *Crystle-Clear (NEW!) *Acid-Slick (NEW!) *EltroBuzz (NEW!) *LazerWorks (NEW!) *SasSquash (NEW!) *TimeWind (NEW!) *AcroBat (NEW!) *PulseOx (NEW!) *Lulliby (NEW!) *WindVain (NEW!) *AtomicFang (NEW!) *PhycicClopse (NEW!) *CriptCreeper (NEW!) *FreezerBurn (NEW!) *SpeedDemon (NEW!) *Sporpion (NEW!) *AcidBurp (NEW!) *ShredderMouth (NEW!) *Beneos (NEW!) *Cat-Knap (NEW!) *Earthworm (NEW!) *Bonehead (NEW!) *Overflow (NEW!) *Earthshaker (NEW!) *Putty (NEW!) *Drillbit (NEW!) *Joker (NEW!) *Leapfrog (NEW!) *Brains and Brawn (NEW!) *Furyfists (NEW!) *Batz (NEW!) *Gasket (NEW!) *Suckermouth (NEW!) *Skybird (NEW!) *Spykeback (NEW!) *Blastback (NEW!) *Smashface (NEW!) *Smokie (NEW!) *Kracker (NEW!) *Benomorph (NEW! Form based on a Xenomorph) *Massacre (NEW! Form based on a Predator) *Angelhands (NEW!) *Porkrinder (NEW!) *Nightmare (NEW!) *Creeper (NEW!) *Rockhard (NEW!) *Gatorbyte (NEW!) *Mashmallow (NEW!) *XL-XS (NEW!) *Nightscare (NEW!) *Azerty (NEW!) Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Rath (NEW!) *Ultimate Arctiguana (NEW!) *Ultimate Gravattack (NEW!) *Ultimate Grey Matter (NEW!) *Ultimate Wildvine (NEW!) *Ultimate Fourarms (NEW!) *Ultimate Upgrade (NEW!) *Ultimate Diamondhead (NEW!) *Ultimate Shocksquatch (NEW!) *Ultimate Lodestar (NEW!) *Ultimate Goop (NEW!) *Ultimate Chromastone (NEW!) *Ultimate Heatblast (NEW!) *Ultimate Blitzwolfer (NEW!) *Ultimate Feedback (NEW!) *Ultimate Eatle (NEW!) *Ultimate NRG (NEW!) *Ultimate Armodrillo (NEW!) *Ultimate Water Hazard (NEW!) *Ultimate Terraspin (NEW!) *Ultimate AmpFibian (NEW!) *Ultimate Whampire (NEW!) *Ultimate Frankenstrike (NEW!) *Ultimate Shadoblast (NEW!) *Ultimate Saiyajin (NEW!) *Ultimate ShredderMouth (NEW!) *Ultimate Slam-Rammer (NEW!) *Ultimate AcroBat (NEW!) *Ultimate Rhino-Saur (NEW!) *Ultimate Ninjafrog (NEW!) *Ultimate Electrat (NEW!) *Ultimate Oozer (NEW!) *Ultimate Diaborolord (NEW!) *Ultimate Ultralight (NEW!) *Ultimate Bonehead (NEW!) *Ultimate Sporpion (NEW!) *Ultimate Leapfrog (NEW!) *Ultimate Spykeback (NEW!) *Ultimate Pain-Deer (NEW!) *Ultimate Gasket (NEW!) *Ultimate Suckermouth (NEW!) Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Panuncian *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus Galleries Main Characters Ben10-logo.png|Ben Tennyson Machaform.png|Machaform Julie Omniwars For Chillmanfirealas .png|Julie Yamamoto Ship_003.png|Ship Gwen_e_render.png|Gwen Tennyson lucky_girl_by_smiley_kei-d84fbo6.png|Lucky Girl Kevin_Levin_X.png|Kevin Levin Elena_comic.png|Elena Validus Ultimate Alien cooper.png|Cooper Daniels Ben10AF__Kai_Green_by_KPenDragon.png|Kai Green RexSalazar_7.png|Rex Salazar Circe_1.png|Circe Skwydd.png|Skwydd (Amalgam Kid) Torrac.png|Torrac Ester2.png|Ester Tuck.png|Tuck (Amalgam Kid) Cricket2.png|Cricket (Amalgam Kid) J.J. Cooney.png|J.J. Cooney Gaminator (J.J. Cooney).png|The Gaminator (J.J. Cooney) Aldin St. John.png|Aldin St. John Redstart.png|Redstart (Aldin St. John) Eunice.png|Eunice Breach_2.png|Breach Groupoppresident.jpg|Kids Next Door of Sector V fusion_fall_style_ppg_by_airedaledogz-d30qnui.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Dexter-dexters-laboratory-13130752-445-620.jpg|Dexter Sparkwire.png|Sparkwire Argit2.jpg|Argit Alan Albright.jpg|Alan Albright Helen and Manny 004.png|Helen Wheels and Manny Armstrong WhiteLanternPierce.png|Pierce Wheels as a White Lantern PiercetheWhiteLantern.png|Pierce Wheels as a White Lantern (glowing) Lucy Full Body.png|Lucy Mann 250px-Ben 10 alien force vilgax attacks-wiiartwork6375charmcaster.jpg|Charmcaster Hex_Alien_Force_&Ultimate_Alein.png|Hex Myaxx-unpixelated.png|Myaxx MaxTen.png|Max Tennyson Captain Dark.png|Captain Dark Valosk.png|Valosk 275px-Fistina as a Plumber.png|Fistina Justice_League.jpg|Justice League Justice_League_0014.jpg|Justice League Superman_1.png|Superman Classic Superman.png|Superman Injustice Batman.PNG|Batman JLBatman.png|Batman Wonder-Woman-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-wonder-woman-34505024-450-522.png|Wonder Woman JLWonderWoman.png|Wonder Woman Wonder_Woman2.jpg|Wonder Woman Injustice Green Lantern.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green-Lantern-Hal.jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Greenlantern.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Bartholomew_Allen_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us)_001.png|The Flash (Barry Allen) Flash (Barry Allen).jpg|Flash (Barry Allen) hawkman_by_madfacedkid-d7srxj2.png|Hawkman Hawkman.png|Hawkman Hawkgirl_1.png|Hawkgirl JLHawkgirl.png|Hawkgirl Shazam_1.png|Captain Shazam Captain Shazam.png|Captain Shazam new_52__shazam_by_grivitt-d5oho6u.jpg|Captain Shazam 2589152-captainmarvel.jpg|Captain Shazam 2893860-aquaman gleason.jpg|Aquaman Aquaman_1.png|Aquaman Aquaman08.jpg|Aquaman AQUA_7.jpg|Aquaman Cyborg_1.png|Cyborg Cyborg_0001.jpg|Cyborg DC_Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg (Justice League) Raven_Render.png|Raven Raven_003.jpg|Raven Red_Robin_0044.jpg|Red Robin (Damian Wayne) red_robin__tim_drake_by_qbatmanp-d54clqd.jpg|Red Robin (Damian Wayne) SoniaAlcanaasBatwoman.png|Batwoman (Sonia Alcana) Oracle_0012.jpg|Oracle (Jenna Gordon) Injustice_Martian-Manhunter_DLC_Hint.jpg|Martian Manhunter Martian_Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter JLMartianManhunter.png|Martian Manhunter Star Sapphire.png|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Star Sapphire (new outfit).png|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Starsapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) StarSapphireJLU.jpg|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Green Lantern (John Stewart).png|Green Lantern (John Stewart) JohnSkin.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) 1825537-johnstew2.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) 530445-0004.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Gl2.gif|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Guy_Gardner_Rebirth.jpg|Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Red Arrow.png|Red Arrow 318019-48199-red-arrow_super.png|Red Arrow Zatanna-hughes.png|Zatanna Zatanna_clean_render_Injustice.png|Zatanna red_hood___ronron84_colors_by_spiderguile-d71cogj.jpg|Red Hood Black_Lightning_Crisis_on_Two_Earths.jpg|Black Lightning Black-lightning_super.png|Black Lightning Green-Arrow-dc-comics-14582813-450-675.jpg|Green Arrow Green Arrow.png|Green Arrow Oliver_Queen_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us)_001.png|Green Arrow Bcanaryx.png|Black Canary Black-canary---dc-comics.png|Black Canary Black Canary.png|Black Canary Injustice Black Canary.png|Black Canary blackcanary.jpg|Black Canary White Canary (Sara Lance).png|White Canary (Sara Lance) Katana_SBPE.png|Katana Firestorm_Crisis_on_Two_Earths.jpg|Firestorm 284208-188733-firestorm.jpg|Firestorm Katrina_Moldoff_005.png|Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) Amazo.png|Amazo Catwoman_0002.jpg|Catwoman CATWOMAN.PNG|Catwoman Katana_(comics).jpg|Katana Hellblazer00.jpg|John Constantine 2436148-dk_dcguide_redtornado__1_.jpg|Red Tornado powergirl.gif|Power Girl vixen.jpg|Vixen Inquisitor (masked).png|The Inquisitor (Renee Montoya) Madame_Xanadu.jpg|Madame Xanadu deadman_bt001.jpg|Deadman 1433654-dr__fate.jpg|Dr. Fate Captain Atom.png|Captain Atom Justice_League_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_18_Textless.jpg|Captain Atom Ultimen_Pan.png|The Ultimen Icon.png|Icon RocketYJ.png|Rocket Metamorpho_8116.jpg|Metamorpho Metamorpho.png|Metamorpho Geo-Force.jpg|Geo-Force Halo_BTBATB_001.jpg|Halo Halo_003.jpg|Halo 4dc.png|The Spectre (Jim Corrigan) Spectre_(Alex_Ross).jpg|The Spectre (Jim Corrigan) apache1.gif|Apache Chief Black Vulcan.png|Black Vulcan Samurai.png|Samurai El Dorado.png|El Dorado JesseQuick.jpg|Jesse Quick Plastic Man.jpg|Plastic Man B-Wana-Beast-justice-league-3330383-154-345.gif|B'wana Beast John_Henry_Irons_as_Steel.jpg|Steel 192920-53078-phantom-stranger.jpg|Phantom Stranger 3075353-adamstrange.png|Adam Strange The-Huntress-dc-comics-144922_557_864.jpg|Huntress JLFire.png|Fire 2158353-jla_january_ice_colors_sotd_by_ratkins_d4lzdvm.jpg|Ice Etrigan_0001.jpg|Etrigan Jason_Blood_(Injustice_The_Regime).jpg|Jason Blood Mister Miracle.png|Mister Miracle Atom_Ray_Palmer_0018.jpg|The Atom (Ray Palmer) The Atom.jpg|The Atom (Ray Palmer) Orion_009.jpg|Orion Big Barda.jpg|Big Barda Rick_Flag_Jr_0004.jpg|Rick Flag, Jr. Deathstroke_Injustice_Render.png|Deathstroke The Creeper.png|The Creeper Jack_Ryder_BTBATB_004.png|The Creeper Card Queen.png|Card Queen (Cadmus clone of Harley Quinn) Ivy.png|Poison Ivy Hailstone.png|Hailstone KILLER_FROST.png|Killer Frost Killer_Frost_Louise_Lincoln_004.jpg|Killer Frost Deadshot_0006.jpg|Deadshot Black Spider.png|Black Spider Bronze_Tiger_0002.jpg|Bronze Tiger Captain_Boomerang.jpg|Captain Boomerang King Shark.png|King Shark Plastique_(by_Javier_Pina)_1.jpg|Plastique MrFreeze_btas.jpg|Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze.png|Mr. Freeze Mister_Freeze.png|Mr. Freeze Citizen Cold.jpg|Citizen Cold 1375814-180px_nightshade__by_phil_winslade__1.jpg|Nightshade 54512-2.jpg|Nightshade Cheetah_002.jpg|Cheetah (Cadmus clone) Cluemaster_BTBATB.png|Cluemaster Lady_Shiva_007.jpg|Lady Shiva Electrocutioner_1.jpg|Electrocutioner enchantress-dc.jpg|Enchantress Giganta_design.png|Giganta (Cadmus clone) Parasite (DC Animated Universe).jpg|Parasite (cadmus clone) Solomon_Grundy_1.png|Solomon Grundy El_Diablo_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|El Diablo Amanda_waller.JPG|Amanda Waller Amandawaller.PNG|Amanda Waller Young Justice.png|Young Justice NIGHTWING.png|Nightwing JLNightwing.png|Nightwing Starfire_Public_Enemies.jpg|Starfire young_justice__starfire_by_amtmodollas-d51ouay.png|Starfire Starfire_005.jpg|Starfire Tim_Drake_YJ_2.png|Robin (Tim Drake) Tim Drake Robin.png|Robin (Tim Drake) yj___starfire__attempt_3__by_glee_chan-d5q45b2.png|Starblaze (Starfire II; Koritand'r) 1093470-starfire_tv_4.jpg|Starblaze (Starfire II; Koritand'r) Powerborg.png|Powerborg Nightfinch.png|Nightfinch Beast_Boy.jpg|Beast Boy BeastboyOYL.jpg|Beast Boy Superboy.png|Superboy super_boy_by_sparks220stars-d4fvf88.png|Superboy Superboy (1).png|Superboy Miss_Martian_model.png|Miss Martian Lagoon Boy.png|Lagoon Boy JLSupergirl.png|Supergirl supergirl_by_ash7croft-d5vftje.jpg|Supergirl Flash207.jpg|Flash (Wally West) Flash (Wally West).png|Flash (Wally West) Flash.jpg|Flash (Wally West) Tigress_Team.png|Tigress Arsenal.png|Arsenal Arsenal2.png|Arsenal troia_redesign_by_jsenior-d63gyrd.png|Troia bart-allen_super.jpg|Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Arrowette.png|Arrowette Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Tula.png|Aquagirl Tempest.png|Tempest tumblr_static_mal_pic4.png|Guardian Lunamis.png|Lunamis Zatina.png|Zatina tumblr_nogk78wp241tei1uco1_1280.png|Red Robin (Damian Wayne) Terra2.png|Terra TheIncredibleBulk.png|Bulk Brusher.png|Brusher Teen_Titans___Cyrax_by_EX388.jpg|Cyrex Batgirl_(Bruce_Timm's_art).jpg|Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) 250px-Knightalone.jpg|Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith).png|Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith) 4084955-9940480525-lobo_.jpg|Garuru 3758285-9773207393-U5e7t.png|Wonder Girl Wonder Girl.jpg|Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) yj_wonder_twins_by_glee_chan-d4vg5ou.jpg|Wonder Twins 2112005-gleek.png|Gleek Captain_Atom_SBPE.jpg|Captain Atom Bumblebee.png|Bumblebee Blue Beetle.png|Blue Beetle cheshire___dcu_by_spiedyfan-d5fu71z.png|Cheshire staticshock.gif|Static Gear.gif|Gear RubberbandMan.png|Rubberband Man Talon.png|Talon (Teresa Texada) She-Bang.png|She-Bang Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood).png|Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood) Permafrost.jpg|Permafrost Superboy.jpg|Superboy Summer Blaze.png|Summer Blaze (Mick Calhoun) Amazo.jpg|Amazo lucius-fox-jpg.jpg|Lucius Fox Batwoman.png|Batwoman (Kathy Kane) Superman2.jpg|Superman Comic_Art_-_Batman_by_Jim_Lee_(2002).png|Batman 2892778-martian_manhunter_by_anderson1974_d335p9x.jpg|Martian Manhunter SteveTrevor.png|Steve Trevor stevetrevor01.png|Steve Trevor Iris Allen.jpg|Iris Allen Mirage2.jpg|Mirage Flamebird_002.jpg|Flamebird Batwing_Vol_1_20_Textless.jpg|Batwing (Luke Fox) 250px-Battalion.png|Battalion jinx_young_justice_invasion_by_kaiwii_chan-d6c4cnr.png|Jinx Nightrider.jpg|Nightrider Argent_(New_Earth)_001.jpg|Argent Gan_Williams_001.jpg|Thunder Tavis_Williams_001.jpg|Lightning Hot Spot.png|Hot Spot Pantha.jpg|Pantha 250px-RedStarTT38.JPG|Red Star Bushido-teen-titans-11649038-137-320.jpg|Bushido tt___wildebeest_by_glee_chan-d67mk0d.png|Wildebeest Killowat.jpg|Killowat Neville.png|Neville Lois Lane.png|Lois Lane LoisLane-1.png|Lois Lane 10922600_879454835459800_6452912119448034344_n.jpg|Space Ghost jan-and-jace-.jpg|Jan, Jace and Blip SpaceGhost.jpg|Team Space Ghost Questeam.png|Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon and Hadji Singh drquest.png|Dr. Benton Quest Race_bannon.png|Race Bannon 155daa4179a4e98ad987af766932365f.jpg|Bandit Jade.png|Jezebel Jade estella.jpg|Estella Velasquez Alien Forms Rath Luchador.png|Rath Alien_X_2.png|Alien X well____by_legomaster426-d6mqdef.png|Atomix NinjaShellhead.png|Shellhead Shadoblast.png|Shadoblast Arachnoman.png|Arachnoman Darkshade.png|Darkshade anodyte_ben_for_hendabosalehz_by_anodyte_bases-d4iiolt.png|Ultralight Overkillb10ur.jpg|Overkill new_design_overkill_by_alorix-d4nlk7b.jpg|Overkill Bonehead_Revisited_CG_V2_by_BLUE_F0X.png|Bonehead ben_10_diaboromon_by_frgrgrsfgsgsfgggsfsf.jpg|Diaborolord greninja_by_sandvvich-d72aai8.png|Ninjafrog raichu_by_sandvvich-d71hrvf.png|Electrat scv__ben_as_super_saiyan_by_leehatake93-d5tv8li.png|Saiyajin custom_omnitrix_alien_samurbot_by_mastvid-d6xksgr.png|Samurbot quillshot_by_zigwolf-d88cp6p.jpg|Quillshot uniburn_by_zigwolf-d7g2ir8.jpg|Uniburn slamstrike_by_zigwolf-d7fyk8b.jpg|Slamstrike Timelapse_by_kjmarch.png|Timelapse Suckermouth_by_kjmarch.png|Suckermouth porkrinder_by_sandvvich-d6vpe95.png|Porkrinder bensetti_by_sandvvich-d70t5ui.png|Bensetti Leapfrog_by_kjmarch.png|Leapfrog Overflow_by_kjmarch.jpg|Overflow Earthshaker_by_kjmarch.jpg|Earthshaker Joker_by_kjmarch.jpg|Joker Angelhands_by_kjmarch.jpg|Angelhands Putty_by_kjmarch.jpg|Putty Creeper by kjmarch.jpg|Creeper Icepick by kjmarch.jpg|Icepick Smashface by kjmarch.png|Smashface Rockhard by kjmarch.jpg|Rockhard Spykeback by kjmarch.jpg|Spykeback Sandbox by kjmarch.jpg|Sandbox Nightmare by kjmarch.jpg|Nightmare Gasket by kjmarch.png|Gasket Portaler.png|Portaler Skybird_by_kjmarch.png|Skybird Smokie_by_hydroben.jpg|Smokie Furyfists_by_kjmarch.jpg|Furyfists Brains_and_Brawn_by_alorix.jpg|Brains and Brawn Ben_10_AF__Cat_Knap_by_Doomy_san.jpg|Cat-Knap 54__pain_deer_by_jakrabbit96-d34qqa6.jpg|Pain-Deer 53__ground_pound_by_jakrabbit96-d34qq4s.jpg|Ground-Pound 52__back_lash_by_jakrabbit96-d34qpyg.jpg|Back-Lash 48__Digga_Hole_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Digga-Hole 47__Slammer_Head_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Slammer-Head Oozer.png|Oozer ShredderMouth_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|ShredderMouth AcidBurp_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AcidBurp Sporpion_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Sporpion SpeedDemon_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|SpeedDemon FreezerBurn_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|FreezerBurn CriptCreeper_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|CriptCreeper PhycicClopse_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|PhycicClopse AtomicFang_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AtomicFang WindVain_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|WindVain Lulliby_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Lulliby 11_PulseOx_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pulse-Ox AcroBat_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AcroBat TimeWind_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Time-Wind SasSquash_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Sas-Squash Crystle_Clear_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Crystle-Clear LazerWorks_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Lazer-Works EltroBuzz_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Electro-Buzz Mega_Morphisis_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mega-Morphisis Razor_Tail_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Razor-Tail Slam_Rammer_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Slam-Rammer Tidal_Wave_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Tidal-Wave Mega_Screech_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mega-Screech Brick_Face_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Brick-Face Multi_Dude_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Multi-Dude Pudge_Muffin_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pudge-Muffin Rhino_Saur_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Rhino-Saur Smoke_Screen_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Smoke-Screen Long_Legs_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Long-Legs Fear_Factor_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Fear-Factor Mud_Slop_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mud-Slop Dust_Might_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Dust-Might Garg_Oil_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Garg-Oil Luna_Beam_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Luna-Beam Snake_Thing_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Snake-Thing Ring_Master_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Ring-Master 39_Snot_Rocket_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Snot-Rocket 41__Jelly_Arms_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Jelly-Arms 42__Pick_Lock_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pick-Lock 43__Tele_Warp_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Tele-Warp 44__Fling_Shot_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Fling-Shot 51__slime_guy_by_jakrabbit96-d34qp7o.jpg|Slime-Guy Ben_Hiss_CG__d_by_BLUE_F0X.png|Bensilisk 46__Clown_Freak_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Clown-Freak 48__Solar_Bear_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Solar-Bear 50__brain_fart_by_jakrabbit96-d2z5iw2.jpg|Brain-Fart Drillbit_by_kjmarch.jpg|Drillbit Blastback_by_kjmarch.png|Blastback Kracker_by_hydroben.jpg|Kracker gatorbyte_by_toonincproductions-d8n6wsc.jpg|Gatorbyte mashmallow_by_toonincproductions-d8n2ri0.jpg|Mashmallow xl_xs_by_toonincproductions-d8nl1xz.jpg|XL-XS nightscare_by_toonincproductions-d8os59o.jpg|Nightscare nightscare_w_robe_by_toonincproductions-d8os8cm.jpg|Nightscare (cloaked) Azerty.png|Azerty Ultimate Forms ultimate_heatblast_by_patchman-d3eibkm.png|Ultimate Heatblast Ultimate_Big_Chill_official_artwork.png|Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate_cannonbolt_big.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Ultimate_EchoEcho2.png|Ultimate Echo Echo UltimateHumongousaur3.png|Ultimate Humongousaur Ult._spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateSwampfire3.png|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate_Wildmutt_official_artwork.png|Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate-way-big-mundo-style.PNG|Ultimate Way Big ultimate_rath_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d82fkes.png|Ultimate Rath ultimate_grey_matter_by_mastvid-d6uui48.png|Ultimate Greymatter ultimate_gravattack_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d6wax3q.png|Ultimate Gravattack ultimate_articguana_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d6wohls.jpg|Ultimate Articguana ultimate_feedback_by_mastvid-d86bdml.png|Ultimate Feedback Ultimate Shellhead.png|Ultimate Shellhead Ultimate Shadoblast.png|Ultimate Shadoblast Villains Reptalon.png|Reptalon Kevin_E._Levin_(Mutated).png|Lecter Vilgax_af_render.png|Vilgax Fouroto.PNG|Fouroto Frogonia.png|Frogonia TeenAlbedo.png|Albedo Alb_orig.PNG|Albedo's original form Rabedo.png|Rabedo sunny_by_bbobsan-d5bp3yh.png|Sunny Tennyson Kevron 11.png|Kevron 11 Devilina.png|Devilina Devilina's alien form.png|Devilina's original form Salvotor.png|Salvotor Alfio.png|Alfio Vorkalth.png|Vorkalth Norrix.png|Norrix VanKleiss_1.png|Van Kleiss Biowolf_1.png|Biowolf Skalamander_1.png|Skalamander 185px-Will Harangue 001.png|Will Harangue (normal) The_Vengers(53).png|Will Harangue (alien form) Rogan Dreed.png|Rogan Dreed ArkhamKnight.png|Arkham Knight slade.jpg|Slade (Cadmus clone of Deathstroke) Cheetah_Doom_001.png|Cheetah Solomon_Grundy_001.jpg|Solomon Grundy (Cadmus clone) Catwoman_(MK_vs_DC_Universe).jpg|Catwoman (Cadmus clone) Giganta.jpg|Giganta Giganta_0002.jpg|Giganta LEX.PNG|Lex Luthor Black-adam-full_0_0.png|Black Adam Blackadam52.png|Black Adam Sinestro_1.png|Sinestro BANE.PNG|Bane JOKER.PNG|Joker ARES.png|Ares HARLY.png|Harley Quinn DOOMSDAY.png|Doomsday 1617219-192667_33687_killer_frost_large.jpg|Killer Frost (cadmus clone) 2629158-bizarro_by_piinksummer07.jpg|Bizzarro FLASH_23-3-Rogues_002.jpg|Captain Cold Btas_riddler.gif|The Riddler RiddlerGA.jpg|The Riddler ClayfaceTNBA.jpg|Clayface (Matt Hagen) 300px-Captain_Boomerang_(Digger_Harkness).png|Captain Boomerang (cadmus clone) Deadshot_DCAU_Deadshot_BTBATB_001.png|Deadshot (cadmus clone) 3216132-2012maalefaakcomicpaloozacommissionbytylerkirkhamcolored.jpg|Ma'alefa'ak 755613-fatepage.jpg|Star Sapphire (Cadmus clone of Carol Ferris) Metallo_0007.jpg|Metallo MirrorMaster.jpg|Mirror Master 250px-VandalSavage.jpg|Vandal Savage 159928-73684-scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow batman_scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow DETECTIVE_COMICS_-23_3_THE_SCARECROW_(vol_2_2013).jpg|Scarecrow Brainiac_DCAU.jpg|Brainiac Brainiac4.jpg|Brainiac brainiac-superman-batman.jpg|Brainiac 1692963-profile_twoface.jpg|Two-Face Mister_Freeze_0005.jpg|Mr. Freeze (cadmus clone) BlackManta.jpg|Black Manta PenguinBatman.png|The Penguin Gorilla_Grodd_0002.jpg|Gorilla Grodd Fun Haus bb.jpg|Toyman (Fun Haus) professor-zoom-101849.jpg|Professor Zoom (Eobard Thawne) Mongul.jpg|Mongul Mad_Hatter_gitty.jpg|The Mad Hatter mad_hatter.jpg|The Mad Hatter Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc 200px-Killer_croc_006.jpg|Killer Croc Silver Banshee.jpg|Silver Banshee Silver_Banshee_2.jpg|Silver Banshee Parasite_DCAU_001.jpg|Parasite how_to_draw_dc_villains___parasite_by_timlevins-d8is7nr.jpg|Parasite Parasite_DCUO_001.png|Parasite Copperhead_01.jpg|Copperhead Copperhead_DCAU.png|Copperhead Eclipso_Gordon.jpg|Eclipso reverse-flash-new-52.jpg|Professor Zoom (Eobard Thawne) Firefly_batman.jpg|Firefly Firefly_batman2.jpg|Firefly 250px-Heatwave.png|Heatwave (Mick Rory) Sinestro_04.png|Sinestro Major_Force_SBPE_001.png|Major Force Major_Force_BTBATB_001.png|Major Force The Council of Doom.jpg|The Council of Doom sgspacespectre7.jpg|Space Spectre sgspacespectre3.jpg|Space Spectre Jeremiah Surd.png|Jeremiah Surd Surd.png|Surd (young in Cadmus body) Surd (power suit).png|Jeremiah Surd Vlcsnap-2009-07-18-04h59m52s177.png|Julia Lorenzo.png|Lorenzo 3558603-ezekiel+rage.jpg|Ezekiel Rage Ezekiel Rage (reborn).png|Ezekiel Rage (reborn as an alien) Nemesisfinal2.png|Dr. Napoleon Zin Vlcsnap-91053.png|The Zin Twins (Anaya and Melana Zin) Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Ben 10: Evolution Category:Under Construction Category:Crossover Show Category:Ben 10 Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:A to Z